The story of a laserpuppy
by Nickim010
Summary: What happened to the laserpuppy that was sucked down into the black hole and how did he feel before that?


**A/N Hello everybody. This is something I wrote because I was bored and watched the entire first season of the show yesterday, and I got curious. I always wanted to know what happened to the eight laser puppy. I hope you'll like it. A/N**

The story of a laserpuppy.

Everything was black, he couldn't see a thing. He didn't exist, but at the same time, he did, because he could think. He didn't know how long he had been there, but it just felt like a second, like if he was just created. He suddenly heard something strange;

"I love puppies!". The voice came from nowhere, but he felt calm, and the next second he could feel something. He was no longer a being floating around in an empty room, he had a body. Without thinking, he sat on the carpet in a colorful room with humans and other puppies.

 _How did he get here?_

He didn't know the answer but he saw a wand in the hands of a blonde girl and he didn't know why, but he felt like there was a connection between them. He blinked a few times and a strange red light came out of his eyes.

It hurts...

And he barked...

The lights came out of his eyes again, but this time, it felt normal somehow and when the other puppies also had the ability to blast that red light, he knew it was normal, at least for them. He saw that there were other people in the room and he barked again, wanting to play. He didn't know why, but he did. Like the others, he started to run around, shouting the light, and the blonde girl picked him up and he felt happy. She was his owner and he would do everything for her.

"Marco, why don't you show Star her new room?", the woman asked and his owner putted him back on the ground before running away. His owner left him, or did she? He jumper after her and went up the stair. He was the fastest of them, he would do anything for his owner. To his happiness, she smiled at him.

His owner smiled at him!

"I think that I'm going to call you Speedy", she said before walking again. The puppy barked again and shout the red light. He had a name and she gave him it, that meant that he was her puppy and he wouldn't need to get her attention every second, he already was hers and would always be. He joined the others and blasted the light on the boy with the red hood and the birthmark on his cheek, the other puppies found joy in that game and he did it as well. He didn't listen to the boy but he heard his owner yell;  
"Sparkle, glitter bomb expand!" and the room turned a few times bigger and got a few stories taller. He was impressed, his picked a good owner, he loved his owner. He saw his owner talk to the boy and she ran away again and he quickly followed her because he didn't want to loose her. He needed his owner.

"Mystic room, suck transformation", his owner shouted and a black hole appeared in the middle of the room. He was scared when the black hole started to suck things up. Both the children screamed, he didn't care about what happened to the boy, but he cared about his owner. As he thought that she would, he tried to jump in front of her to protect her, and the black hole took him. Before entering, he saw that his owner was okay, he didn't need to save her, but he did for the sake of her. He thought one last thing before being sucked down.

 _I love you owner and I did this to protect you._

* * *

The next second, he was back at the black place. After being with his owner, he didn't like it at all. If he would have a body in this place and if dogs could cry, he would cry. He missed his owner, he wanted to go back to his owner, he wanted to play with his owner and bark at the boy and shout the red light at him so that he would understand that his owner was his territory only.

That was what he wanted...

But you can't always get what you want...

He would never see his owner again but as he lived his life in the dark for the rest of infinity, he would always remind himself of one thing.

He did it for his owner because he loved her and he knew she loved him because she named him Speedy.

 **A/N That was it. Did you like it or not? Please review. A/N**


End file.
